Taking Care of Him
by Sachicolate
Summary: Zero got a cold and he didn't accept help from Kaname. But, Kaname didn't give up on taking care of Zero. In the end will he be able to take care of him?


**Disclaimer I don't own Vampire Knight**

**I hope that you will like it**

** Taking care of him**

** The spring had just started and it was still cold outside. But the chairman didn't care about that. The prefect's job still had to be done. Yuki, since she is a good and listening girl she took a jacket on her while the Night class was going in class but Zero didn't. He said that it wasn't cold so he stood in his uniform. As always all the girl in the Day class were getting really excited about seeing the gorgeous vampires. Even Yuki was really happy in seeing her savior but she wasn't showing any sign of it. But Zero knew that nothing compared to Yuki's feelings of seeing Kaname-senpai. He also had special feelings for the pureblood but he never said anything about them to anyone. What made him madder was that the pureblood was a **_**he.**_** At least if he was a **_**she**_** it could've been better. Well he had to bear with that one-sided love until the vampire vanished from the school. Finally after hearing the girls screaming for already a half an hour the gates from the gates from the Night's class dorm finally opened. The one that was in front of the other vampires was the pureblood that was standing out with the help of the beautiful aura around him. Zero was in a corner but Kaname saw him a decided to go and talk with him.**

** "Hi Zero! What's new?"**

** "I'm staying here and trying to keep the girls behind you away from me and the rest of your group."**

** "Okay. But why are you looking away while talking to me? Could it be that you like **_**me?**_**"**

** "Are… you an idiot? How could that… be true?"**

** "Well…you are blushing and…your voice is trembling and… you're redder than before."**

** "You're wrong I'm telling you. My voice is definitely not trembling."**

** "We will see about that after I'll kiss you."**

** "What ar…"**

** Before Zero could finish his sentence Kaname got closer to his lips and took them I a deep kiss. This closed Zero's mouth and made him think that the choice he made wasn't that bad. As Kaname's tongue was exploring the space from within Zero's mouth, the hunter was moaning in pleasure. After Kaname took away his lips Zero thought that the kiss wasn't that bad.**

** "Now I've proved that you liked me."**

** "You tricked me."**

** "No, I didn't. You're the one who didn't resist."**

** "Well, yeah… I accept that I was defeated."**

** "Come to my room tomorrow night? Since tonight I'm busy."**

** "You will have to wait a long time if you think that I will come."**

** "I will wait as long as I need to. See you."**

** "Che…he knows. I'm wondering what will happen now."**

** After the girls calmed down Yuki came after him and told him that they should also leave. He agreed and went after her. Still his mind was somewhere else and that somewhere else was at Kaname and what he should do about what he said. Leaving that matter aside it was pretty cold in his room and the blanket he had was not enough. He was also too lazy to go and ask for a blanket from the dorm head so he went to sleep like that. Zero tried to fell asleep but he couldn't because he kept thinking what Kaname was doing in that night. He tried to count sheep maybe he will fall asleep but it didn't work. **

**In the end he got to the conclusion that if he wants to sleep he needs to go and see what Kaname is doing. When he got to his room the best way of seeing what the pureblood was doing was to look from the window. This is what he did. But the hunter wasn't pleased with what he saw. Kaname was feeding from one of the vampire girls from the Night Class. The image of seeing Kaname feeding was horrible. His face was full of blood and it was like he could not get enough from her. Zero never thought that the vampire's face could look like that. But his expression was what saddened Zero the most. It was like Kaname was crying this was what his eyes showed. This made Zero think that he should stay there and not leave because Kaname might hear him, or Zero what really wanted to was to stay by Kaname's side.**

**The next day**

**When the sun revealed his light Zero opened his eyes and sniffed. He caught a cold from staying outside. But he was covered with a blanket and had a message on it. **_**"I hope that you won't catch a cold, Kaname"**_**. Zero was ashamed of himself that Kaname found him but he couldn't do anything now. He went back in his room and got changed. Classes already started but he didn't worry. The teacher from the first class was the type that forgave his students for being late. He wasn't very attentive in class he also fell asleep a couple of times and Yuki worried. When she went to talk with him he said that he was just tired. After some hours of school the time to listen to the girls screaming had arrived. As usual I was standing in a corner and Kaname came to me. **

** "Good evening Zero! Why is your face so red?"**

** "What are you talking about my face is not red."**

** "Then explain me why your face is burning? I can tell since my hand is cold as ice."**

** "I don't know."**

** "Don't tell me that you got a fever. I especially wrote in the message for you to not catch a cold."**

** "It's not your fault."**

** "Well you're right. Maybe I'll take care of you tonight. See you."**

** "I never said that I will come.'**

**The night came and Zero's fever didn't go down. Because he didn't want to worry Yuki he went in Kaname's room. There he sat on the vampire's bed and thought of why he came in his room. Why he didn't remain in his room and went all the way to Kaname's room. While thinking the owner of the room came and saw Zero. Before changing his clothes Kaname checked to see if Zero still had a fever. Kaname was really worried for his uke. But, Zero acted cold towards Kaname. He didn't want to see him after he saw the way he fed last night. Kaname realized that Zero saw what he did the other day because he found him on the other side of his room. The vampire started to apologize because he didn't want Zero to avoid him. Maybe this way he will let him take care of him. But, no good. Zero was saying that he can take care of himself. He didn't want Kaname to worry over his wellbeing. What he needed to worry about was himself. In Zero's mind the way he arranged things was in a way to not make people care about him too much. That's what worried Kaname the most. No matter how hard he tried Zero didn't want to accept his help. Neither one of them could fall asleep so they just kept talking about different things. This was keeping Zero from thinking about his fever and maybe making him feel better. **

**Without realizing the night passed and Zero was better that made Kaname really happy. Also he promised that from now he will drink blood just from Zero and not anyone else. Zero agreed to it and then left to class.**

**I hope that you liked it**

**Review and fav please**


End file.
